And Then There Were 10
by InvaderSquishyHattress
Summary: A little parody of an Adventure Time episode I saw and a story called " And Then There Were None." I Hope all of you enjoy it! It is featuring many of my OCs that I have never wrote about in a story. Be sure to tell me which one was your favorite so far! Enjoy, again!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This story is going to be a parody version of a murder mystery based on an "Adventure Time" episode I saw and a wonderful play called " And Then The Were None." It will probably consists of 10 or less chapters, 10 characters, and a poem called, " 10 Little Indians. " Enjoy!

**Characters:**

Styx

Stonez

Luna

Zoe

X

Nat

Mac

Ivy

Zim

Dib

* * *

It was a dark and cold evening. If you looked outside from doing well, whatever it is you do, you would probably hear the drips of rain hitting your window. Of course, that didn't stop anyone from going to an anonymous party up on the top of a hill. Except for maybe, half of the members who were coming to that party. Most of them were Irkens, and any touch of water would burn their skin. Other than those people, nothing was going to stop the guests from getting to the party.

**Nat's POV**

" Come on big brother, we need to get to that party! " I yelled at my brother who was just sitting there watching TV. He stared at me for a moment.

" That's not important for our mission here on Earth. " Mac replied. I pointed my finger at him and smiled.

" Funny... But, come on, we never get to do anything! It's always, mission, mission, mission with you! " Mac sighed.

" Fine Nat, we can go to the party! But, no more going anywhere after this that doesn't have to do with our mission. " I nodded and smiled brightly.

" Thank you big brother! " I fixed the blue bowtie on my neck. I picked up an umberella and so did Mac. We headed outside and started walking toward the house on the hill.

**Ivy's POV**

" They can't even put a name on a piece of paper? " I yelled, trotting up the hill with a hooded cape. " It's not polite to not put a name on an invitation! Hmm... " The wind started blowing harder, I was struggling to get up that hill. An umberella flew past my way. " It's a good thing I brought a cape. " Looking around, I saw that I was standing right by the giant house. I knocked on the door, tapping my foot and waiting for someone to open it. After a few minutes, I took out my death ray and shot the door down. I walked inside like nothing ever happened. " It's not polite to not answer the door for a guest! " I yelled, gritting my teeth. " You guys better have some candy... " I muttered quietly to myself.

**Stonez's POV**

The umberella flew out of my hand. I immidiately started to sting. Screaming, I picked up Styx and used her for an umberella. " Hey stop it! " Styx yelled.

" What? You should be immune to it! You're a ghost! " I yelled back at her. Luna by my side.

" You're lucky you're my brother! You would've been dead by now! " Styx threatened. " Hey, look! " I pointed to the house. We walked inside, I set Styx down. There was a knock on the door.

" Should we answer it? " I asked Styx.

" Pfft, no. They can open the door themselves. " She replied.

" But that would be.." Luna was cut off by a blast, and a yelling child.

" It's not polite to not answer the door for a guest! " The peppermint-looking child yelled at us.

" Well, we're guests too. And it's not polite to yell at people you don't know! " Styx shouted at her.

" She has a point. " I said, looking at the girl. The girl cocked an eyebrow.

" Hmm, I guess she does. You win this time... " The girl said, pointing a finger at Styx. Styx pushed the finger out of her way.

" This time? " Styx asked. She then burst out laughing and sat on the couch.

* * *

Before long, all of the guests have arrived. Zim came through the door, screaming in pain. " Aww, did someone forget an umberella? " Styx said, smirking at Zim.

" The almighty Zim forget? Ha! " He snorted. He then started screaming again, only because Styx had hit him upside the head.

" Does everyone always fight like this?" Dib asked, looking at the two.

" Only on Tuesdays..." Zoe replied.

" But, today is Sunday." Stonez looked at Zoe.

" Oh. Then, yeah, they always fight like this. " Zoe nodded back to Dib.

" So what are your names? " Nat asked.

" Well, it says in the invitation that we were all given fake names and we weren't supposed to say our real names. " Mac stated, holding up the invitation.

" You're lying!" Zim shrieked at Mac. Mac cocked an eyebrow.

" Um, no I'm not. Look at your invitation. " Mac said to Zim. Zim looked at the invitation.

" What is this? " Zim yelled back.

" Dude, it's an invitation. Read your name. " Mac said, calm as ever.

" Sir Squeedly Spooch? " Zim said in confusion. The crowd burst out laughing.

" Sir Squeedly Spooch! " Styx laughed back. " Ok, we're agreeing that we won't use those names. " Styx said. Everyone nodded.

" Okay then. So what are your real names then? " Zoe asked. " I'm Zoe. " She said. Everyone else told each other their names.

" Well then, we all know each others names now. Shall we continue? " Luna spoke.

" This party is lame... I'm getting out of here... " X said. X has been quiet this whole time. She walked up to the door, only to be shocked and killed.

" X!" Everyone screamed in terror.

" Ok X, you can stop playing." Nat said and shook X. Nat gasped in horror. " She is dead! " Everyone screamed once more.

" May it rest in peace... " Stonez said.

" Ok... Since you care so much, go put her in that closet. " Styx said, pointing to the closet.

" Ok. " Stonez picked up the dead body. It was nothing to him, he has picked Styx up so many times he was used to the cold of dead people. He tossed her in the closet and shut the closet door. " There. Happy? " He said, walking back, brushing off his hands.

* * *

A/n: How did you guys like it so far? I tried to fit in some comedy as much as possible. Who do you think is the killer? Or, who is your favorite character so far? This has featured my OCs that I have never put in a story before. So, I hope you all enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I am starting from where this story last left off. There's going to be a little twist to the story, just to make you guys all confused. I bet you'll all be surprised who the murderer is! Well, enjoy!

To my kind editor, wwB:

Thank you kindly, once more. I appreciate all of those corrections and compliments greatly. I'll be sure not to misspell invitation this time!

Yours truely,

Squishy.

* * *

" Yes, I am. " Styx crossed her arms at Stonez.

" Fine then. But, I found this on X's back when I was throwing it in the closet. " Stonez said, holding up a note.

" Well, don't just stand there, open it! " Nat yelled impatiently.

" Okay, okay. Geeze, just calm down. " Stonez opened up the note, when he was about to read, Dib grabbed it from him and started to read it instead.

" Dear guests, I am your host, I am a ghost..." Everyone gasps. " I will possess one of your bodies to kill off every person in this room. If you try to escape, you'll be killed. Yours truely, U.N Owen. " Zoe fainted on the floor.

" So, that must be the reason why X was killed... But, how? " Mac asked. Nat looked at him and shrugged. Zim laughed.

" Ha ha ha! Pitiful humans! You can't kill the Almighty Zim! " Zim held up his fist as if he accomplished something.

" It's not polite to laugh! " Ivy screamed at Zim, hitting him upside the head with her hand.

" Ow... " Zim rubbed the back of his head.

" That must mean... Someone has already possessed one of our bodies! " Styx gasped in horror.

" That means that all of my paranormal studies are true! Meaning that Zim, Nat, Mac, Ivy, maybe X, Styx, Luna and Stonez are all aliens! " Dib said, excitedly.

" Dude, we're all Irkens except for you and Zoe. " Mac stated. " Besides, it doesn't matter now, we're all going to die anyways. " Dib thought about this, sighed, and plopped himself on the couch.

" Wait a second..." Dib shot up. " Ghost! " Dib said pointing at Styx. Styx looked at the crowd, confused, who were now staring at her.

" What? Hey! I'm a phantom, not ghost. Phantom. Besides, I wouldn't invited you all to a party! " Styx yelled. Stonez pointed a finger at her.

" Ha ha! She admited it! That means she invited us all here to be killed! Right? " Styx held up a fist.

" Oh so now my own brother's turning on me? We'll have to see about that. "

" Bring it. " Stonez said, in a fighting stance. There was suddenly a knock on the door, stopping the two from fighting.

" You're lucky... " Styx looked at Stonez in anger. " Who is it? " Styx shouted at the door. There was a gust of wind, shooting the door open with a 'SMACK'. A shadow appeared from outside. This shadow had claws and was scary-lookings. Another shadow appeared by the shadow. It looked some-what like a dragon.

" IT'S X'S GHOST!" Everyone screamed. Then the shadow stepped inside, everyone shaking in fear.

" Ghost? Who said anything about a ghost? I got this invitation for the party. This is a party right? My name is Zag,and this is my pet goat, Ba-ab " The girl said in a Swedish accent, smiling. Everyone else opened there eyes and sighed in relief.

" Oh good. we thought you were someone else. " Nat smiled. Zoe started to wake up from fainting.

" Yeah but, this isn't a party. It's well, read this. " Dib hands her the note. Zag reads it out loud and gasps.

" Wait a second. You said you got an invitation? But, I thought there were only supposed to be ten people, and X just died so... Wait, X never said she had an invitation! " Mac gasped. " That means she wasn't supposed to be at this, so called, party. "

" Ooo! This reminds me of an old nursery poem my mother back home used to read to me. Have you ever heard of _Ring Around the Rosies_? " Zag asked. They all nodded their heads. " That poem is just sick! Well, anyways, there was a poem called,_ Ten Little Indians_, that's the poem I am going to talk about. "

" Ten Little Indians? Care to tell us? " Zoe asked, tired.

" Okay! It goes like this... " She puts her hands in her pockets and pulls out a small Indian boy statue.

" Where did you get that? " Luna asked.

" Shh, I'm about to tell the story! " Zag complained. Luna nodded and sat down, Indian-style. Zag eventually had ten mini-statues set up in front of her.

" Anyways... It goes like this,

Ten little Indians went out to dine;

One choked his little self and then there were nine.

Nine little Indians sat up very late;

One overslept himself and then there were eight.

Eight little Indians traveling in Devon;

One said he'd stay there and then there were seven.

Seven little Indians chopping up sticks;

One chopped himself in halves and then there were six.

Six little Indians playing with a hive;

A bumblebee stung one and then there were five.

Five little Indians going in for law,

One got in Chancery and then there were four.

Four little Indians going out to sea;

A red herring swallowed one and then there were three.

Three little Indians walking in the Zoo;

A big bear hugged one and then there were two.

Two little Indians playing with guns;

One shot the other one and then there was one.

One little Indian left all alone;

He went and hanged himself and then there were none. " Everyone stared blankly at Zag, and her goat, Ba-ab.

" So, what you're saying is, there's ten of us, and we're all going to die? " Dib asked.

" Yep. " Was Zag's reply. Stonez got up, entered the kitchen, then came back with a glass of wine.

" What? I might as well make this last few days of living reasonable. " Stonez started to drink the wine.

" Uh-huh... Yeah, ok. But, I'm not carrying you home later." Styx said.

" I feel, dizzy..." Stonez started to cough, then collapsed on Styx. The color being evaporated off of Stonez's body, leaving him dead. Styx shrieked. Pushing Stonez off of her.

" Aww, it broke... " Zag said, looking at one of the Indians.

" What do you mean? Can't you see my brother's dead? " Styx yelled at Zag.

" My Indian broke. " Zag held up her Indian. Everyone's eyes went wide.

" That thing's cursed! " Mac screamed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

" So, now what are we supposed to do? " Zim asked. Zoe fainted, again.

* * *

A/n: Cliff hanger! I told my brother to write down all of the characters in this story on a piece of paper. After he did that, I pointed to a random character's name and it so happened to be, Stonez. So sorry about the disappointment, or not. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!

To wwB:

How did you like it? Yeah once again, sorry about Stonez dying but, oh well. I hope you enjoyed! Who's your favorite OC now?


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: The third chapter, the suspense, and the murders. You have to love murder mysteries. We are, once again, starting on where we last left off. Well, I hope you enjoy! P.S: They ARE on an island.

To my kind editor:

Thank you wwB for editing my last story! Yeah, I fixed the part were Stonez was supposed to choke, I had to read it over. Thanks for pointing out those errors!

* * *

Zoe fainted at the sight of Stonez dead, and on the floor.

" Stonez is dead! " Styx shrieked. Then she thought about this for a second. " Wait, Stonez's dead! " Styx smiled brightly.

" Dude! He's your brother! " Mac looked at Styx.

" I know! He's gone! I don't have to deal with him anymore! " Styx jumped with glee.

Nat walked up to Zoe and started slapping her. " Wake up! Ivy, help her. " Nat moved away as Ivy tried slapping her harder.

" IT'S NOT WORKING! " Ivy panicked. Dib went over to see if Zoe still had a pulse. Dib sighed and pushed her hand away. " She's dead too. "

" What? " Nat started panicking with Ivy. Luna walked over and started to cry. Zag was sitting there, trying to put the head back on the Indian statue that broke earlier. She then realized that another Indian was broke and pouted.

" It's broken! Again! " Zag complained.

" Well, everyone's dying right now and all you seem to care about are your Indians! " Styx yelled. Zag thought about this a minute.

" Eh, how many people are dead? " Zag asked, plain as ever.

" There's X, Stonez, and now Zoe. But, only two of your Indians are broke. " Mac thought about this.

" Interesting... So, it's like the Indians are breaking when each one of us dies off. " Dib said.

" Ooo! It's like the poem! Stonez choked, and Zoe fainted, or overslept. " Zag pointed out. Everyone's eyes went wide.

" What's the next part of the poem, Zag? " Nat asked.

" Well, it's, eight little Indians traveling in Devon;One said he'd stay there and then there were seven. " Zag said.

" Devon, what's that? " Ivy asked.

" Devon is a place in England! " Zag said happily.

" Why would someone go to England though? " Styx asked.

" Hmm, I don't know. " Zag shrugged. " But, the guy stayed there and I'm guessing he died. " Zag looked at them.

" Maybe... Just maybe. " Mac thought even more than before.

" Look! The sun's rising. " Styx pointed outside.

" We must've been awake longer than usual. " Dib said, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes.

" Probably. But, who wants to come with me outside? " Styx asked.

" Me! " Everyone shouted.

" Ok then, come along. " Styx said, gesturing for them to follow her.

A little while later, when the sun was fully up, they all arrived at the coastline of the beach. Zag laid on her belly and started playing with the statues. Ivy studied a tree from the far distance, there was a beehive there, a place where she could get honey. Nat left somewhere, as so did Dib and Luna. Styx sat there and did nothing.

" Well, this is more boring than I expected. " Styx said, talking pretty much to herself. Styx got up and left, Zag following behind. Ivy soon went back to the house too. Mac sat there, all alone. He heard a voice and he shot up.

" Who's there? " Mac asked. He turned around in relief. " Oh, it's just you. " Right then, he was struck in the back of the head and killed with a life-savor.

* * *

A/n: * Gasp * Who had done it? We'll never know. I had to kill out two people for this chapter, I thought just Zoe would be kind of boring. Well, I picked at random, again and Mac and Zoe were the culprits for this chapter. There are also less words in this chapter because of the characters that were killed. I didn't think they would count as main characters and their deaths weren't that interesting. I promise the next chapter will be quite a show! I hope you enjoyed!

To wwB:

What did you think. I hope I can get up to ten chapters soon! Well, who do you think is the murderer? I hope you liked it!

~Squishy


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Hello my fair people who like to read this story! This is chapter 4, yes chapter four! I will be continuing to write more chapters until I get to the end of this series, chapter 10. Well, I hope you enjoy!

To my kind editor:

Thank you for finding those errors! What would I do without you. I think you might like this chapter. Thanks again!

~Squishy

* * *

Mac laid there, dead. The group of guests arrived back at the coastline a little bit later.

" Another Indian broke! " Zag screamed.

" Who died this time?" Styx asked in confusion.

" Look! " Dib pointed.

" The Dib-monkey is right! Look! " Zim said, pointing at Mac. Nat shrieked.

" My brother is dead! " Nat started crying.

" It's ok Nat, everything will be fine. " Luna tried to comfort her.

" We just need to find out who was the killer. " Dib started thinking really hard. " Let's see, all who's left are, Zim, Styx, Luna, Zag, Nat, and I." He pointed out. Luna nodded in comformation.

" Well, it's getting late. We should head back. Nat, carry your dead brother to the house. " Styx commanded. Nat nodded and wiped away a tear. She followed everyone else, dragging along her dead brother, Mac.

They entered the house. Nat laid Mac in the closet with the other dead bodies. She came back and sat on the couch by Dib.

" We should all sleep in seperate rooms. Keep the doors locked and the windows secure. Board up the doors and windows, only if you need to. " Styx stated, starting to walk away.

" But, we need wood. " Dib pointed out.

" Zim, go to the forest and get some wood. You're the only one leaving this house. Bring back the wood and give it to me. " Styx commanded, pointing to the door. Zim nodded and walked out the door, carrying an ax.

" Goodnight then, everyone. " Styx said, gesturing for them to leave.

" Goodnight. " They all replied back and headed into seperate rooms.

Zim walked through the forest, stepping on twigs and such. He carried along the heavy ax that made his arms ache. " Why did Stonez have to die first? " He asked, now dragging the ax. " He would've been able to do this! Ah well. " He found a sturdy tree and began to chop it down.

Zag walked into her room. She set down the Indians on a table. Sighing, she locked the doors and secured the windows like Styx told them to. She sat on the bed and began to recite the poem. " Seven little Indians playing with sticks; One chopped himself in half, and then there were six." Zag gasped and covered her mouth. " It would be best to keep quiet. I'll just have to watch the Indians. " Zag starred intensly at them.

Dib, Ivy, Zag, and Luna, were now all semi-content in their rooms. They all worried on who was to be killed next. Dib, hoping for Zim to be killed. Ivy, hoping for Styx to be killed. Styx, hoping for Zag to be killed and Zag, hoping for no one to be killed, along with Luna. Dib was starting to think that Zim was the killer after all.

Zim was soon done chopping up the wood. He wiped the invisible sweat off of his head and smiled as if he has accomplished something. He started to walk away. He felt a pain in his head and fell forward, an ax struck him on his head. Who had killed him?

Styx started to tap her foot impatiently. " Where is he? He should've been here minutes ago! " She said, irritated. Zag screamed in her room as the seventh Indian statue broke, it's head falling off. Styx rushed up the stairs and banged on Zag's door. Zag opened it, holding up the statue.

" Another Indian broke. " She said, looking worried at Styx.

" Gather up the others and head into the forest. " Styx commanded. Zag gathered the others, including her goat and went outside. Styx had a lantern in her hand. They followed her into the dark forest.

" It's not polite to wake someone up while they're sleeping. " Ivy yawned.

" Shut up. Everyone spread out! We're searching for Zim. " Styx stated. They all went off in different directions.

" This place gives me the creeps... " Ivy said to herself. Dib walked along on another path.

" I don't care if Zim's dead or not, I just want off of this island! " He said, jumping over a stick. Nat tripped over a stump. As she went to point a finger at it, she screamed.

" I FOUND ZIM!" Nat yelled as loud as she could. Everyone came rushing toward her direction. Styx held up the lantern so she could see Zim better.

" Oh my god... " She picked up the bloody ax. " This ax is Stonez's... " Styx looked at everyone, in shock.

" How did that happen?" Dib screamed.

" I don't know Dib, I don't know. Well, I'll carry Zim home. Dib, grab the pile of wood. " Dib nodded and picked up the wood. Styx lifted Zim up and carried him on her back, blood getting on her shirt. They all walked home, wondering if they should take this to court.

* * *

A/n: Holy crap, this turned out better than expected! How did you like it? R&R.

To wwB: Did ya like it? I think this is my best chapter yet! You're probably really confused on who the killer is, right? Well, Zim got killed today, as you wanted. I picked at random, legit, I did.! I hope you liked it!

~ Squishy


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: God, I haven't written anything for this in a long time...Don't worry my dear children, I have not stopped writing! Well, this is halfway through the ten chapters I am writing. Wish me luck and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as the others, or more.

To my kind editor:

Thank you so very, very, very much for finding those mistakes in my last chapter! Sorry haven't posted something in a while, I'll be sure to make it up during October, or more likely, Halloween. Enjoy this lovely chapter!

* * *

The others headed back to the house on top of the hill on the island. Styx dragged Zim into the closet, which had X, Stonez, Zoe, Mac, and now Zim inside. She sighed and held her hands together, "Okay everyone, you should all get some sleep. Even if you have insomnia, go to bed. I don't suspect any of you to come outside of your rooms and of course, keep the doors locked. Trust no one." Dib eyed her in suspicion and walked into his room, of course locking the doors behind him. Zag skipped happily to her room, the door slamming shut behind her as if she were angry, which was highly unbelievable. Once Styx was sure everyone had headed to their rooms, she walked into a vacant room and slowly fell asleep.

_'What if everyone else thinks I'm the killer? Well, I can't die. I think someone's framing everyone, there has to be a catch. Unless, I am the murderer. Oh no, it can't be. I guess I'll jus get some sleep and stop worrying about it.'_ Styx thought in the middle of the night and then shut her eyes. A scream came from one of the people's room and Styx shot up like it was nothing. She ran throughout the hallways and eventually came to the room where the screaming was heard. Styx kicked down the door with her heavy Reaper 30 boots and walked inside, studying the area closely.

"Oh, it's just you." Styx said unsurprised that Ivy laid there on the floor, dead as could be. The once bright-colored and happy Irken was lying on the floor without a color to her. The room was dark which made the scene only gloomier. Anything red on Ivy was now gray, the red colors now on the floor acting like blood stains. The only odd thing was, Styx couldn't find any cuts on the Irken that she hadn't known very well. All she found was a small bump in her neck. A needle was laying by Ivy's side, possibly once filled with poison, but now empty. Styx slowly picked it up and turned around as Dib walked into the room.

Startled, Styx turned around quickly, holding the needle in her hand and for once in her lifetime, panicking, "I didn't do anything!"

"Right, says that needle you're holding in your hand. What happened to Ivy? I may want to expose all Irken life-forms to the humans and become famous, never being called crazy again. But I wouldn't just do it without a warning of some sort. What happened?" Dib hissed almost every word, glaring angrily at Styx, she was now on the floor, looking as if she was about to cry.

"I walked in on her, and she was like this. I don't know what happened to her-" Styx was cut off by Zag entering the room curiously.

"What's with all the yelling? Oh...Did someone else die?" Zag took yet another broken Indian statue out of her pocket and sighed, quickly placing it in there again. "I'm not even going to ask anymore. Here, help me pick her up."

"No," Styx held up a hand. " Just leave the dead body alone. There's no more room in the closet. Zag, what was the next part of the poem and what will be the next part of the poem?" Styx asked, lowering her raised hand.

Zag put a finger up to her chin to think a moment. "Oh, I remember now! Six little Indians playing with a hive; A bumblebee stung one and then there were five. The next one is quite simple... Five little Indian boys going in for law, One got in Chancery and then there were four." She recited the poem, Styx and Zim worried.

'_There was only three of them here, right? I thought the others all died... Did they? Or am I forgetting someone?...' _Styx and Dib both thought, now officially confused.

* * *

A/n: FINALLY! ANOTHER CHAPTER ADDED! I will update more stories later as well. Tell me what you think and PLEASE R&R!


End file.
